percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Eighty of Doom
The eightieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Curtain's New Mission: Part Seven When Rod arrived, nobody was around. Nothing unusual at all, except for three very conspicuous white stones. CHAPTER EIGHTY OF DOOM "You know you've got a lot of nerve," a girl said to Rune. "What exactly do you plan on doing when your team loses ''tomorrow?" "I don't plan on that happening," Rune said simply. "We've beaten the odds before, so it's not like we're weakligs." "We can tell you're not weak," another girl said. "After all, you have Harold Yliaster on your team. What Morissa meant, though, is that no matter how strong you think you are, our team's leader is stronger." "In case you're wondering," a third girl said. "That team leader is none other than Kaye Lockhart." "Okay, so when I win I'll be beating someone named Kaye Lockhart. And?" "You're not from around here, are you?" the first girl - Morissa - said. "Kaye Lockhart is the leader and founder of the O.W.A.B. ''And she was one of the leaders of the great voyage of Skylar James." "So this Kaye was a member of the Skylar Squad," Rune summarized. "So was Trachius, and Team Triangle beat him. Twice." The three girls gave Rune a look of... not quite shock... but it was clear that they were impressed. The second girl looked at Rune and said, "Guess you're serious then. In that case, good luck tomorrow. You'll need it." "Thanks," Rune said. "Good luck to you guys too!" Rune walked around before he caught up with Fred. "Hey, Rune," Fred said. "Got something that might be useful." "Yeah?" Rune said. "What is it?" Fred held it out. It was a paper with a diagram drawn on it. A few inches off the side was a triangle drawn in pen. "Map of the hotel. The triangle is Room 35 on the second floor - our room. The lounge is here... and right now we're here... And check this out, the mapmaker actually decided to mark where on the roof the tetherball is. Hilarious." Rune studied the map. "Should we also find out which rooms Becca and Darian and Kaye are staying in so we can mark those?" Fred shrugged. "Sure, if you can find out... Wait. Kaye? You mean Kaye Lockhart? She's staying here?" Rune nodded. "Yeah. Guess you've heard of her." "Heard of her?" Fred said, slightly insulted. "Kaye Lockhart, dual legacy - her father, a legacy of Venus; her mother, a daughter of Ares. Former member of the Skylar Squad. After the Squad split up, she formed the O.W.A.B., a huge group - practically an entire nation - of female warriors, the likes of which are matched only by the Hunters of Artemis. Not to mention... drop-dead gorgeous." "Well, she's competing tomorrow. A few of her teammates said so." "Oh... Team Triangle's going to have a lot of problems at the competition." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Seventy-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Eighty-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 21 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Morissa Seanite, Beatrice Condor, Ysandre Pawn. Plus mention of Kaye Lockhart Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page